Predicaments
by Fan Fiction by Jasmine L.Y
Summary: I read a writing prompt that said, A character is forced to ask for help from a character they dislike.


Thrown from his horse and on the side of the cliff. This is not how Sully planned his Friday afternoon. He wasn't sure exactly what, but he knew something was broken. Shifting his position on the sharp rock, he groaned. It was his shoulder.

His eyes scanned the scenic view before him, searching for a way out of this painful predicament.

He then heard the sound of hoofs at the top of the cliff. Could someone by riding through? Or was it his own horse? Well, he had to find out.

"Is someone up there?" Sully yelled.

No reply.

"Can anybody hear me?" He raised his voice louder.

The sound of footsteps was heard and soon a voice.

"Sully?"

His heart dropped. If Sully was a man of inappropriate language, he would have had a list of profane words rolling from his tongue.

"Preston," he breathed.

"What are you doing down there?" The banker inquired.

Sully rolled his eyes.

"My horse threw me," he informed. "Got a broken shoulder."

"Should I get Michaela?" Preston stood straight.

Sully fell silent. Could the man be that stupid? He nodded, mentally answering that question for himself.

"Preston," his tone of voice reflected the aggravation he felt. "I…I'm gonna need some help."

"I'll get the Sheriff as well," he walked away.

"Preston!" Sully called.

Preston returned.

"What?"

"I can't…wait that long," he said.

"Why not?"

Again, Sully rolled his eyes.

"You see this?" He motioned with his good arm to his shoulder.

"You have a stone on your shoulder," Preston observed.

"A bolder," Sully clarified. "I can't stay here, while you get Michaela."

A vacant expression grew on Preston's face. Clearing his throat, he fingered at the cuff on his coat sleeve.

"Are you implying that I… help you?" He shifted his position.

Sully momentarily closed eyes, his attempting to swallow his pride, as Michaela often said.

"Yes," he answered simply.

Preston sighed and walked away.

Sully's mouth dropped in shock.

"Preston!" He yelled.

Silence.

"Preston!"

"Wait!" Preston yelled back.

He soon returned.

"I was removing my coat," he rolled his eyes. "Do you mind?"

He paused, observing the uneven ground before him. He couldn't believe what he was doing and who he was doing it for.

Sully looked to the side observing the weight on his shoulder. He couldn't believe the situation he was in and who he had to ask for help.

The sound of rocks rolling broke the silence. Looking upward, Sully saw Preston coming down the slope.

"Alright," Preston sat beside him.

He frowned at the, rock, as he called it on Sully's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do?"

Sully stared forward. The man was that stupid.

"Roll it off," Sully hadn't finished speaking when Preston swiftly reached for the boulder. "Gently!" He yelled.

Slowly, too slowly for Sully, Preston rolled the bolder off Sully. Sully winced in pain. Soon enough, it went tumbling down the hill.

"Now what?" Preston gave no time for Sully to recuperate. "Hmm?"

"W…wait," Sully tried to catch his breath.

Preston again, rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure it's broken?" He motioned to Sully's shoulder.

"Positive," Sully nodded. "Okay," he swallowed. "Do you know how to set a shoulder?"

Preston stared at him.

"I'm a banker, Sully, not a doctor."

"Don't you mean a thief…not a giver?" Sully winced.

"Anyway," Preston shook his head.

"I want you to take your hand," with his uninjured arm, Sully touched his shoulder. "Put it right here and push. Just pop it back in there."

Preston placed his hand where Sully instructed. Sully closed his eyes, bracing himself for the agonizing pain he was about to experience. When there was none, he opened his eyes and looked at Preston.

"Well?" He frowned.

"Not a word of this to anyone," Preston said.

Sully shook his head. If they were ever to agree on anything, this would be it.

"Count of three," Preston shifted.

Sully shut his eyes again.

"One, two, three."

The scream that came out of Sully could have frightened the birds in the sky to the fish in the pond.

Preston rubbed his ears.

"Are you quite finished?"

Sully stared at him. Sitting upright, he gently rubbed the aching spot.

Preston stood and took a few steps up the hill. He stopped when he heard, Sully clear him throat.

"What?" He turned.

He sighed. He had to help him. Approaching Sully, Preston put his arm around him and they climbed back up the hill.

"Where's my horse?" Sully noticed.

He turned to Preston.

"What did you do with my horse?"

Preston huffed.

"Nothing," he said. "It wasn't here when I rode up."

Sully looked down the road.

"Town ain't so far," he said. "Thank you," he held out a hand to Preston.

Preston shook it and the two went their separate ways.

"Sully!" Preston called.

Sully turned to see Preston approaching him, walking beside his horse.

Sully frowned.

"You can um…" Preston swallowed. "Ride my horse back to town."

Sully's frown deepened.

"At least to the church," Preston said. "Then I won't… be seen."

Tilting his head in thanks, Sully mounted the horse.

"Preston," he cleared his throat. "Thank you."

Preston nodded.

He then said, "Let's not make conversation out of it."

THE END


End file.
